Ed Napier
Edward "Ed" Napier is an American writer and director. Biography Originally from Kenova, West Virginia. Ed's first play, Junior Prom, was directed by his acting teacher, the late Herbert Berghof, at the HB Playwrights' Foundation in New York. Other productions include, The English Teachers, directed by Robert Lupone at MCC and 'Til the Rapture Comes, directed by Pamela Berlin, at the WPA. He's had his work performed at other NY theatres like EST, Theatre Nada, the Westbank Cafe', the Blue Heron, The Amateur Comedy Club, Trocadero, and the Workhouse Theatre where he was playwright-in-residence as well as others. He was on the writing staff of Criminal Minds, where he served as the story editor for several episodes for Seasons One and Two, but he also directly wrote two episodes for the show. During that time he too sold a medical procedural pilot to NBC. Currently, he's developing two different pilots with Paulist Productions in LA. His artistic affiliations include, the Playwrights' Coalition at MCC, the Playwrights' Unit at HB Studio as well as a member of the Artistic Advisory Council of the Theatre, a Core Artist at the Lark Theatre, a member of the Playwrights' and Directors' Unit at the Actors' Studio, and a member of the Half Moon Theatre Company in Dutchess County, NY, where he founded the literary department and served as its literary manager. In January 2014, Ed started the New Play Development Workshop at the Antaeus Theatre Company in LA. This March, his new play, The Way of the Holy will be given a reading at MCC in NY. His work has been published by Dramatist Play Service, Smith and Kraus, and Applause Theatre Books. He received a Berrilla Kerr Award for Playwriting, was a Columbia Senior Writing Fellow, a Juilliard Playwright Fellow, and a Playwriting Fellow at the Lark. He was an artist teacher in the New York City Public Schools for several years, taught in the Columbia University High School Program, H.B. Studio, and was an adjunct professor of creative writing at NYU for several years as well as a guest artist at James Madison University and the Harvard-Westlake School. Ed is also a tenor and studied at Juilliard with Vincent La Selva, Corradina Capporello, and Donna Gill – and also privately with Russell Christopher(Met), Jane Olian(MSM), and Lynn Owen(CU). He has sung in choirs since childhood and presently sings with the choir at All Saints' Episcopal Church in Beverly Hills. Professionally, he has performed at Steinway Hall in NY in an ArtsAhimsa Concert, and has appeared several times at the Bohemian National Hall through the Dvorak National Heritage Association - also in NY. As a young man, he studied acting for a number of years with Herbert Berghof, Sandy Dennis, Carol Rosenfeld, and Yevgeny Lanskoy. Ed lives in Los Angeles with his lovely wife, Alexandra, and amazing daughter, Delilah. He is a graduate of Columbia University (GS, '95) and was the recipient of the Writing Program Award (the Literature/Writing departmental prize) for his graduating class. Criminal Minds Napier has written the following episodes for Criminal Minds: *Season One **"Blood Hungry" **"Somebody's Watching" *Season Two **"Empty Planet" Category:Writers